Edge Of Tomorrow
by Riakage
Summary: Peaceful. Without humans the pokemon are ruled by clan leaders and living in areas that are perfect for their types. Life is good...That is, until war enters...No human characters from pokemon or DP pokemon .


Hello there. This story of mine was once a RPG. Of course a new 'rpg' (It was more like a game to me) killed off all of my viewers and writers. Of course, my Co writer and I thought to turn it into a story and put it here. Alright, my grammar and spelling are not the best so my Co writer will be the one checking it over. Thank you and lets enjoy this story.

**Edge of Tomorrow**

_Will there dawn a new day, or will the sun set for a last?_

**PROLOGUE **

In this dimension, there is a place where Pokémon roam free. Without a care within the world. Well, not really, but you get the picture. Battles, sins and murders do occur on the occasion, but it is only part of the circle of life. Each Pokémon type lives with each other in areas known as 'clans'. The most worthy and strongest of each clan is known as the 'Clan Leader'. Some clans form together, like the Rock and Ground types. Duel-type Pokémon are allowed to go to whichever clan they please. Such as Swamperts, who can live in either the Rock/Ground clan or the Water clan.

The strongest clans are known as the 'Big Four'. These clans are the Water, Fire, Lightning, and Grass/Bug. Of course, some clans try to get into the list, but only end up failing. The largest clans are the Flying clan and the Water clan.

Of course, not all Pokémon live in clans; some roam the land as ferals. Many do so to gain power and experience, or that they were kicked out of the clan for sometimes unknown reasons. Of course there are many powerful Pokémon like Mewtwo, Ho-oh, Suicune, and many others around. They are hidden, and for good reason. Ho-oh and Lugia watch the ever-turning world below them. The Beasts of the land roam like shadows, if you blink, you may miss them. The Beasts are also said to be messengers of Ho-oh.

The three birds of legend are ruled by Lugia. Each rests at its nest, or flies high within the safety of the heavens; Mewtwo is a known traveller, seeking a reason for being here. In your dimension, Mewtwo was formed from humans; but in this world, he was made by one of the Three. 'The Three'? You ask; those will come in much later. Much, much later...

Now, let us begin our tale...

---------

It was a beautiful, bright morning. Perfect for flying, if you're a sky Pokémon, that is. Over the deep blue sea, there was a large Fearow, soaring and soaring through the air. This Fearow was the known Clan Leader of the Flying type Pokémon, named Mar. With his large wings and fearsome beak, it wasn't hard to see that he was the leader. Mar was ruthless in battle, defeating wannabe clan leaders with his Drill Peck and Hidden Power attacks. Mar may be a great battler, and leader, but there was still something he wanted more. He wanted to become part of the Big Four.

"The Big Four," thought Mar might disgust. "How dare they turn back my clan; everyone knows the Fire clan has very few members; my clan clearly outnumbers them!"

He winged and soared over the sea until he spotted a beach line, thinking resting would be perfect here. Mar got read for a landing. Closing his massive wings when he reached the sandy shores, he yawned, stretching his neck out, and when his neck was outreached, he spotted something strange along the shore. A weirdly-colored tablet or the like. Mar has no reason to fear the stone, so he simply walked over to it.

It was a strange shape, and a strange color too, for that matter. A greyish-black, maybe brownish-grey; he had never seen something like this before. Mar felt the rock with his wing; it was somewhat smooth with a few indents in it. When feeling the stone, he felt a jolt going through his body, which felt strange but good at the same time. He felt powerful when touching it, so powerful, in fact, that he felt he could get his throne in the Big Four...

Shaking his head, Mar thought it would be best if he started back home. Opening his wings, Mar was going to take off, but that rock... That rock. It needed him. He needed it. He had just seen the rock for five minutes, and already he wanted it to be with him. He was confused to these feeling; why it was that the rock made with feel strong. Yet, he wanted that feeling. He grinned the best way a Fearow can and gripped onto the rock with his large talons. Ready to take off again, he began beating his wings, but something blasted out of the water. Red scales, a snake-like body: this was the Water clan leader, Ryu.

Ryu was a rare type of Gyarados, red instead of blue. Maybe that had to do with why he was awarded the role as the Clan Leader of Water. Mar flapped his large wings as a sign that he was not here for fighting. Ryu roared again in attempt to scare Mar off; it didn't work.

"Mar... gets off that stone," the dragon barked.

"Give me a good enough reason to, Ryu," Mar barked back.

"Why should I? I'm in the Big Four, so I need that power!" he replied, grinning. He knew Mar wanted that place so badly. But again, Mar refused to leave.

"No. I found it first, it belongs to me."

"Second is the best," the other smirked.

The two parties commenced in a shouting battle for a few minutes, each not stepping down for that stone. It looked as if it would never end, until a shadow crawled out from the sea. It was medium sized Omastar. Someone like Ryu or Mar would never see this Pokémon as something worth listening to. Of course, this Pokémon had something they wanted: information.

"Lord Ryu, if I may step in…?" the Omastar politely asked, "I think I may have something you may wish to hear."

"What? Were you listening to us?" the large snake growled.

"Perhaps.. Very well, I was. But for good reason. Lord Ryu, and Mar of the Flying clan. These stones look to boost the power they hold. Also, I believe there may be many more than just these."

"Explain."

"We found a stone just like this one in those old underwater ruins – yes, Lord Ryu, that is correct," the Omastar said, as Mar turned a strong glare onto Ryu.

"A few days ago, we finally removed a large boulder which had been obstructing the area. Behind that rock, there were some ruins we had yet not discovered. Now, there were eighteen ancient stone pillars around there, with holes cut into them. You see.. We found a stone just like that one you have there, at the floor of the ruins," he explained, then like magic, opened his old eyes.

"I think I get it now... these stones fit into those slots in the pillars? What for, though?"

"I'm only speculating, milord, but, if one were to find all the stones and place them into their respective pillars, and since those stones give you a power boost... maybe, just maybe, you could get unlimited power with _all_ those stones," the Omastar cried out.

"Unlimited power..." muttered Mar, awestruck. "How can we even find those stones?"

"I have an idea as to that too. Other teams may or may not know about it, but those that do may in fact have stones themselves! Those Pokémon could be holding out on us!" the crustacean growled.

"Bastards.. Wait, Omastar, how do you know all of this?" Mar questioned, suspiciously.

"I've been around for ages; I'm an Omastar, Mar of the Flying clan. Hearing all that I have has.. Reopened my mind to many possibilities. If I may, I believe the Flying and Water clans should come together to get some revenge," Omastar quietly said.

"I'm in," Mar grinned.

"You, you are. Who knows how many other clans didn't tell you this vital information, milords? You're part of the _Big Four_, you deserve more respect than that," the Omastar cried indignantly.

Ryu slowly formed a smile. "Respect.. yes."

"Get revenge on the other clans, force them to tell you the location of the tablets, capture and recruit more soldiers for your quest," the Omastar growled, eyes shimmering.

"How should we do that?" Ryu inquired.

"I can answer that," Mar cut in: "War. War on those other, subservient clans. We should strike the Grass and Bug clan first. They'll fall easy, then we may take down each clan at a time, moving on with our new members."

"Perfect," Ryu said.

"Perfect," Mar agreed.

" _All is well _," muttered the Omastar, returning to the sea..

-----

So, all the Flying clan members met with the Water members, planning and planning for the inevitable attack on the Grass and Bug clan. And more importantly, the whole world-wide war.

-----

"I see... I see... Burning towns.. dead bodies.. an unstoppable genocide. We must find those who may resist the power of the stones, one who cannot be taken over by the sin of greed... Someone worthy enough to please the Gods Themselves. Find the four Chosen Ones, to hold the stones of all types, and take them to the Great Beings, Ho-oh and Luiga. If they fail their quest, succumb to the traps... I can only predict one outcome: Armageddon.

_Can you feel time... slipping down your spine? _


End file.
